Waxing Crescent
by Alley Hitachiin
Summary: I remember seeing piercing gold eyes set on me. Another low growl rumbled from its chest. I was going to die and I knew that very clearly. And I hoped I'd never see this horrifying face again. Because if I did, it will be the last before the sparks of war.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've had a really weird obsession with werewolves and such every since I finished one of my books called 'Nightshade.' I have to say that book was extremely good and I loved it so much that it got me back into the mood of writing my own werewolf-romance story. This story I think is pretty deep in characters and behind fake faces because it will eventually get intense (not now of course, since it's the beginning). **

**I really think if any of you are werewolf lovers and love a good, complicated love triangle type of story, I guarantee you will very much enjoy this story. This will be edited a lot and if any of you find errors please let me know in a review or PM. **

**Also, criticism is welcomed and very useful but do not flame. If you have any advice, comments, and such, please direct them in a proper way. Thanks! **

_~Alley Hitachiin_

* * *

**_Waxing Crescent_**

~Prologue~

There was once a land buried in layers of wide forest and vegetation. It contained various types of creatures ranging from deer to bears to rabbits. But there was one in particular being that lurked beneath these dark and dangerous woods. One being that every human knew well to not bother because of their vicious nature.

Wolves.

Every human believes that wolves are wolves and have no differences. The color fur or eyes didn't matter and that they were both equally scary and vicious in nature. But those guesses of my kind aren't exactly true. Our colors do matter and shows other packs who we are and represent.

There were three distinct categories set for wolves: black, white, and brown. Each other symbolized each of their nature, as well as their personality for majority of the time. For example, an average white wolf is seen as a very alluring and silent hunter. They are very well known for their snow white fur coat and their piercing pastel like eyes varying in blues, greens, and sometimes silver. White wolves are pretty much the highest rank in the wolf world but they have stricter rules than any other. One of their special rules is that they cannot have a female alpha in their group, unless a male alpha asks for one. And if a female wants to be an alpha, they must go through rigorous training. Only a few have succeed; around two girls within the twenty year gap.

Then were the black wolves. They were every wolf's enemy. They truly are warriors born at heart and very savage than any other group known. They can be identified with sleek black fur with piercing eyes with made up of either: gold, orange, purple or sometimes even a black coal color. Black wolves are very free, regarding their rules like having female alphas in majority of their packs. However, they do know their limits and boundaries such as the territory they can roam in and those that they cannot venture out in.

Our wolf heritage is quite a chaotic mess within the beginning of our history. Long ago, there was a huge war regarding the packs of white and black wolves. They all wanted to claim certain amounts of territory but the black wolves went as far as sparking fighting and attacking the white wolves without suspicion. That is when our peacekeepers, brown wolves, had to be involved in this long ago war. They were seen as the neutral party but they do lash out if one lone wolf or an entire pack breaks a sacred rule of theirs.

Majority of us wolves fear them for various reasons. One being that they possess strength higher than a normal wolf would in reality. They are even worse when in their loyal packs and their alphas don't hesitate to attack when they see a rule broken. Although, the brown wolves do differ a lot more than both white and black wolves.

In other words, they have certain packs with certain abilities. Most consisting of Overseers, Beguile, Oracles, and the "Ringleader" or also known as the "Higher Alpha". All four of these faces are to be feared by everything. The reason being that Overseers are those types of wolf beings that have the ability to see the past, future, and present. They can almost see day to day events with a quick flick of their eyes. The Beguile are a very fearful pack of both genders. They wreak havoc on other wolf packs if they do not follow order, break a rule, or something far worse than that. They are usually seen as the punishment group to all wolf packs.

Oracles can be a fearful pack as well. Their ability in seeing ones' fate, good or bad, tends to be kept a secret. This can be a very deadly group, worse than the Beguile because in the past they just smile deviously at their victim going through the overseen fate that they are experiencing, regardless of the outcome.

The one out of the four that is the most feared figure is the Ringleader. There is usually just one lucky person to fill in this job and the 'application' in achieving the task is a very grueling, painful, and hardworking quest to just qualify for it. The most recent for the present now that is filling that job successfully is Valkyrie. She is one wolf alpha not to be trifled with and nor does anyone ever want to be in her presence.

Valkyrie was practically the overlord of our entire clan. She controlled all the packs we create. She controlled how everyone acted to one another. Valkyrie made it very clear to us, both white and black wolves, which we cannot associate with any other kind except for our own. In other words, we, as white wolves, cannot interact with the black wolves from our differing personality and our territory struggle long ago.

This is where my story takes place. My name is Avery Garnet and I'm a sixteen year old white wolf.

**Chapter 1**

_I remember seeing piercing gold eyes set on me._

_It was a cold, rainy morning in the pine filled woods. Rain droplets clung to my face as I stood; unmoving at the large furred creature in front of me. Its black lip curled angrily at me with a low growl._

_My emerald green eyes shook in fear at the large wolf in front of me. It had a long spiked black coat of fur. The wolf's eyes were still focused on me as it circled around, stalking its prey, which was me. Its huge black nails dug into the ground forcefully as it continued to stalk around me; dark irises never leaving their place on me._

_Another low growl rumbled from its chest. When it growled louder at me, a sudden strike of lightning followed suit in unison. The rain got louder and heavier as the wolf bared its sharp canine fangs at me. The long fangs had drops of rain sliding down them and onto the dirt covered ground now turning into a slippery mud path._

_I was tempted in fleeing for my life. But I knew that I wouldn't make it far enough without being torn into shreds. Either way…_

_I was going to die and I knew that very clearly._

**_XXX_**

I sat calmly in one of the carved wooden chairs my father made a few years back when I was a mere toddler. My mother, Navita, ran a smooth bristled brush through my long length of honey blond hair. Then, intertwined her fingers in my straight hair and knotting every time she stopped brushing.

"I saw it again," I spoke softly, keeping my hands placed on my legs.

My mother continued to her French braiding of my hair and I could see one of her chestnut brown eyebrows raise slightly in the long oval crystalized mirror in front of me. "Saw what again?"

I cleared my throat before speaking once again. My mother knew very well that I had a dangerous encounter with one of our enemies when I was very little, ten years to be exact. I was only at the age of six when it all happened and I thought my life was going to be devoured by that vicious predator if my brother, Luke, hadn't been there.

"The attack that lone black wolf carried out against me. I saw it again in a nightmare, mother." I was very laidback in this discussion I was bringing up once more. It didn't faze me that much after speaking of this dreadful event several times with my family.

My mother was trying to hide the fact that it didn't bother her. But it did and I could tell. She had a stronger hold on my hair as she knotted harder onto my braid. "Dear, you don't need to bring such memories that haunt you. It is done and over with. That wolf by now has been executed for what he or she has done. Every wolf, regardless of their name, knows better not to stray from their assigned territory and Valkyrie has made that very clear to each one of us."

I exhaled a long sigh and brushed some of my bangs to the side. "Well… I guess your right but what if he or she is still alive? What if the Overseers never detected it and still don't know?"

A rough tug pulled at the back of my head. From the brute force, a throbbing pain made its way around my head.

My mother groaned angrily and loosened her grasp on my gold hair. She shifted her eyes on a small petite girl standing in the doorway. The girl's skin was a flawless tan orange like color with calm striking ice blue eyes looking down on the ground. She folded her hands together with some of her dark chocolate brown hair covering her face.

The girl had the appearance of a young eighteen year old girl, if not younger than that.

"I'm sorry, Mistress, you called me?" the short brunette spoke softly, making a quiet walk over to my mother's side.

"Yes, Deidre, I need you to damp and French braid her hair for me. Her hair is being rather impossible to braid with such a dry texture. We can't have her looking like _this _on her first day of school. She is my only daughter presenting a very important pack in this family," my mother explained with a sharp tongue, holding up a chunk of my blond hair in her hand to show Deidre. "If she complains, continue on," she instructed before walking out the door and shutting it behind her.

I turned around in the wooden chair and curled my fingers on top of the curved edge. "Sometimes, I wonder how you cooperate so easily with my mother's demanding personality, Deidre. It amazes me how much you can handle of her. If I were you, I'd be losing some patience with some of the overly demanding things she asks of you."

Deidre shrugged while walking over to the sink area in the room and ran hot water through her tan fingers. "She provided many things for me and one being she took me in. I think I offer most of my loyalty and services to her for such a thing. Not many of my kind are as fortunate."

I remained in my seat and twirled a small strand of hair in my pale index finger. "That's right. I remember the first time I met you when she took you in. I think I was six at the time. So, how is your mother, Evelyn, doing? I heard she's been on and off lately with her sickness."

Deidre finished soaking her hands in the lukewarm water and ran them through my hair smoothly. "Well… I'm trying to earn myself another job to provide money for the treatment she has to do. Ever since my father was arrested for giving birth to a mongrel like me, she's been in her same hiding spot. I don't know how much longer she can continue before the Overseers find her and punish her. And she's not been eating very much, even when I bring some food your mother graciously distributes to me. I just don't know how much longer this can last for her weak body. How much she can endure," she explained, beginning to knot my hair into the French braid my mother asked of her.

Deidre's mother, Evelyn, was one of few mothers who are still living after giving birth to a, what we call, a _mongrel_. In other words, mongrels are the mix between white and black wolf and long ago, they were forbidden to ever be born. But since some did this, they would hunt down both the parents and the mongrel child and kill them both. And that is why most mothers are in hiding and give their child up to another who they know will protect them from the Overseers. In this case, however, Evelyn is very lucky for the fact that she's still alive. Normally, people that give birth to mongrels are often killed on spot right after their born or a week later.

"I can try to provide for your mother as well, Deidre. I mean, I'm daughter of one of the strongest packs here, so I could give you some medicine for Evelyn, if you would gladly accept. And don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. No one will know of this, besides my mother and me," I explained, turning my head slightly to give her wide smile, which made her smile a tiny bit in return.

Once the last knot in my hair finished, she walked in front of me and hugged me briefly.

"You are a very blessed child, Avery. That is why you are always my favorite to work with in this mansion. You don't realize how much this means to me. Thank you," I could feel warm tears falling onto my bare shoulder and I hugged her back, patting her shoulder.

When I eventually became an alpha someday, I would promise my pack and people that no one would be killed for anything such as this. Mongrels should have their own life, own name, own pack and not be killed for being created by those gentle souls.

But I had an obstacle myself to break through before anything else.

I had to figure out how I could be an alpha when girls weren't allowed to become one. And I'm willing to take that challenge, even if it means sacrificing my own happiness, heritage, and even my royal identity to make change happen in this murderous world.

I was going to take that chance.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, I have the next chapter up for this story. It is starting to get conflicting for my main character, Avery, already. In this chapter, you will get a sneak peek of the vicious overlord, Valkyrie, the Higher Alpha. She is pretty cold-hearted and unpredictable and that's why a lot of wolves fear her. You'll see part of the reason why in this chapter and you will also get to see Avery's annoying eighteen year old brother, Luke, in this chapter and Avery's friend, Dylan.**

**Chapter 2**

Well, it was my first day of being a sophomore at Chrysanthemum High School. This school isn't a specifically made school for each wolf family. It's actually a normal public school in the heart of the city of Denver, Colorado. The school contains both humans, us, the other black and brown wolves. We all attend the same school, to my dislike.

The distance in getting to and from school is a very time consuming trip. Since our packs roam mostly at the top point of the Rocky Mountains, it's usually a lengthy hour to get down the steep mountain for us, even as shifting as our wolf self. Well, the help of differing weather, usually if it's sunny out and no rain/snow, we can usually get down from the mountain within an hour. If there's snow, however, we take a solid two hours.

Then, we have the dangerous pathway of crossing our enemy's border. So, whenever we reach that dreaded part, we usually run with a huge pack alongside us. If someone is late to school, the elders refused to have them leave and make them stay home. If someone wanted to go early, they couldn't without having a pack with them.

A long muscular arm wrapped around my shoulder following an annoying familiar voice I knew very well. "Avery, how've you been little sis?"

I pushed my brother's arm off me and soon, we began to fall in step walking alongside each other. I shrugged and released one of my book bag straps off one shoulder as I spun my locker's combinations and swung it open. "Fine, I guess. Kinda annoying having surveillance around school with the guards and stuff."

Luke chuckled and placed his elbow on one of the grey lockers next to mine. "Well, they could lay off. Just because those scoundrels come to school here, too doesn't mean the guards have to be hot on your heels. They already know that your old big brother is here with you, anyways."

I rolled my eyes, placing my Advanced Algebra book into my locker and faced my brother again, grimacing. "What do you want? Usually when you talk to me, it's because you want or need something from me. Can't you just go bother Aaron or something?"

"Haha… no. Aaron's too busy flirting with all the senior girls over there," Luke laughed and grimaced my same expression, pointing his thumb at the swooning girls over a tall, muscular blonde in the corner. Then, he brought his green eyes back to mine and smirked. "So, Aaron, Maxin, and I are all going hunting after school today. Wanna tag along with us?"

I groaned, slamming another textbook into my locker and shut it loudly while placing the lock back on it. "I don't know, Luke. It depends if Dylan can go with. I don't want to be stuck with stupid boys and their low mental capacities, especially that Aaron."

Luke laughed and put a hand on my shoulder. "Come on! You could finally prove to them you are a worthy hunter. You know, since Maxin isn't too thrilled about you being stronger than what a girl is. And sure, I guess Dylan can come. There's no problem having one of your girlfriends with you."

I pinched his hand off my shoulder and stole a quick glare at Aaron then, to Luke again. "Sure you can control him?"

He flicked his wrist and snorted loudly. "What? You don't think I can't control my own pack? Really, Avery? Relax! I got him, alright?"

I rolled my eyes and sighed loudly, leaning against my metal locker. "Whatever you say, big brother of mine. Can't wait to see you fuck up…"

"HEY! You're supposed to be a **princess**, missy! Act proper!" Luke busted out laughing as he headed back over to the annoyingly loud Aaron and Maxin, who just made his appearance through the hallway doors with his usual quiet personality.

Maxin was a very quiet boy, which is quite abnormal since his friends and pack members are consisted of extremely rowdy boys ranging from sixteen to eighteen. You would almost think that Maxin was the trouble maker by getting one glimpse of his tall, muscular body build and spiked bleached blond hair with streaks of a turquoise blue. But he wasn't and overall, I personally liked hanging out with him than anyone else, even my brother. He was just a very down-to-earth person and very laidback individual, once you get passed his silent nature.

"Gotcha!" a female voice rung in my ears as a rough arm grasped across my shoulders into a huge bear hug.

A small laugh escaped my mouth as I turned around and playfully punched a small cherry red head girl. Her short bob cut bobbed up and down when she laughed at the same time with me while we walked to our first class together in the hall.

"Dylan…" I began, pointing to her hair color and gave her a wide smirk. "You dyed your hair again, huh?"

Dylan turned to face me and patted the side of her head with a smile. "Yup! I figured blond was too outdated. And so, I decided red was the new 'in,'" she showed her pearl white teeth with a flashed toothy grin showing her sharp canines. "Do you like it?"

"Out of all the many colors you dyed with, I think red does suit you better, Dyl. Although, I could never pull that off in a million years. I'm too much a natural blond, as you can see. But on a side note, what class do you have after English?"

The air around us suddenly went still and cold.

A strong scent made its way towards me and twisted my stomach violently at the smell I was being overwhelmed by. I was beginning to zone out Dylan temporarily and switched my precise hearing to another set of voices. Two distinct voices belonging to a boy and girl.

"Hey… Dustin… isn't that blond girl there from the Garnet pack, you know… the one that has connections with Valkyrie?" the girl voice mumbled as quietly as possible. But her strategy of keeping a low voice was impossible for my excellent hearing.

The boy voice growled under his breath. "Luciana… I think so. But it's not like we can do anything right now since that ditzy red head is with her."

The girl snorted to herself. "If she's ditzy, we can totally take her out. Not a problem!"

"No!" the boy hissed angrily to her. "We can't. The girl looks weak but she's probably one of the best hunters present at this school. We'd be outnumbered, especially since most of her friends are here."

My ears perked up like a dog on alert mode. My canine teeth started to bare out with a low growl rumbling in my chest at what those two were planning. Not only that but that misjudge my strength and they're going to learn that the hard way.

"Avery?" Dylan questioned as we both stopped walking. She put her face in front of me and her emerald green eyes widened. She wrapped her arms around mine and felt the rage building up in my system. She knew I was about to snap and when I did, things would end badly. "Avery, calm down. Not now. You can't go ballistic right now in public. It's okay. Relax."

"Hmm… seems the little puppy dog heard us," the male voice came back into hearing distance.

"Like that little pup can do anything. She was taught to be a polite princess to everyone. She can't even attack because she doesn't have freedom in fighting like **we** do. Poor thing… being a weak female was never allowed in **our** packs. Not that it matters for her **kind**." Luciana snickered, echoing over and over with more volume in my head.

After that, everything happened too quickly.

My green eyes burned furiously in the form of flames. My body twitched violently at Dylan's side and my hands curved in the shape of rigid claws along my sides. Sharp canines made their way present on top of my upper lip curling upwards. I jolted at my target and slammed the girl against the white brick wall of the hallway. My fists held intensively onto her ivory skull colored short sleeved top.

"You take that back right now!" I snarled pushing her harder against the wall. "How DARE you insult my kind, bitch!"

"Bitch, get your hands off my sister!" Dustin roared, a low menacing growl rumbled in his throat as he lunged at me.

I shifted my burning green eyes at him with a growl, determined to take on two enemies at the same time. But Dylan took the impact and jumped on top of him, her fangs bared to. She twisted her legs onto his neck and used her arms to hold his hands back.

Luciana hissed coldly at me while her canine teeth pierced out and pushed me onto the tile flooring. "I don't give a shit of what I say about your kind! No matter what you think, princess, my kind will ALWAYS be more superior to you because unlike YOU, we HAVE female warriors, female alphas much, MUCH stronger than some of your MEN!"

Besides Luciana's anger-filled voice screaming at me, besides the fists clutched at my shirt and smashing me into the tile over and over, there was a crowd around us. Of all the students that were originally heading to class stood around us and never left, even when the bell rung. They were all late but they kept staring, witnessing a brutal fight between beings they live alongside with silently.

No one spoke a word, as they sensed something different about this fight and just kept staring wide-eyed. They knew something wasn't right about this fist fight involving three girls and one boy, especially with each girl's strength, since girls were usually cat fights. Not this one. It was an all-out brutal fist fight among us and not only that but with brute wolf strength, regardless of gender.

But the fact that there was a crowd of human students witnessing this, I didn't care. My body was fueled with such rage, such anger that I was totally oblivious to this little situation. My main focus was beating the crap out of this girl for what she said about my kind.

I wanted to dig my nails into her. I wanted to show her that she underestimated my strength. I want to see the fright on her face from the hidden power I kept from my family.

I knocked my elbow into Luciana's right side and used my free hand to pull her curled black locks down in front of her face and dragged her down to the floor. My foot slammed onto her back and caused a huge crack into the tile in the process.

I continued to hold her by the strands of her hair and noticed some blood trickle down her nose. "How does it feel to be overpowered? Huh? You call this pup weak? Who's the weak one now?" I hissed softly with venom in my voice to her ear.

A cold laugh escaped Luciana and she wiped off the dripping crimson blood off her face. "Haha… you think that simply throwing me around like a limp rag doll that you are the strong figure? Ha! That's a funny joke but I'll have you know that I've been playing my pathetic cards," she grinned madly, pushing her elbow into my side and knocked the wind out of me, falling onto the ground.

Luciana brushed back some of her black hair behind her ear and smirked, her piercing purple eyes locked onto my blue ones. "Oh… I'm sorry for that. I think I put too much force into that one. Sorry if I injured you too bad, princess," she cooed sarcastically and knelt beside the pain-filled me. "Aww… don't whimper," she smirked deviously, twisting my arm forcefully. "I said I was sorry, didn't I? But I'm making up for what you just did to me, right? It's fair… AH!"

"Get your hands off her!" I heard Dylan snarled furiously, doing the same action to Luciana's arm and held them backwards from harming me any further.

"CEASE!" a loud voice echoed the halls.

Everyone in the hallway: students and us stopped and became wide-eyed at who appeared before us. The one figure we feared most of all.

"Valkyrie…" I muttered under my breath at the slim female figure in a cloak like outfit with four other fellow cloaked and masked people behind her.

Valkyrie wore a long velvety crimson red dress with a V-cut in the front revealing her left leg. The dress was sprinkled with gold and white diamonds. Her sleeves had a diamond like cut down the center, revealing her flawless snow white skin. Her striking silver liquid irises sparkled like a full moon at night. They matched the half crescent moon earrings dangling from her ears with her blond bangs flowed over each side of her precise structured cheekbones with the rest of her hair spilling down her back with a golden star, sequined with white sparkles, clipped halfway in the back of her head.

She raised a hand and did a 'tsk, tsk' gesture to Luciana and Dustin. Her nails a perfect shade of pale white. "Bad children you two have been. You all know what happens to bad children, right?"

Luciana was quick to bolt up and bowed before Valkyrie, nearly crying her eyes out and stuttering nervously. "Please! Lady Valkyrie, please spare me! I didn't mean to commit harm! Please forgive my actions!"

Dustin was fast behind his younger sister and put a hand on his sister's shoulder, staring directly at Valkyrie's hypnotic stare. "Please, my Lady. We didn't mean to attack. We apologize greatly for what we did."

Valkyrie walked over silently to the two and touched both of their chins. At first, her words were very gentle, very sweet. "Oh, my two beloved warriors of the Topaz pack. You two were a favorite bunch to me, the entire pack at most. But what you did disgust me." Then, her words grow more venomous and dangerous; her grip on the two hardened and blood was drawn from them. "As the Higher Alpha of every pack, I cannot accept any apology from what act you committed. Whether it was a mistake or such, I will not allow this. For harming one of the important alphas only daughter," her eyes became murderous towards them, enough to make Dustin shake in fear while his younger sister began crying at her final judgment. "I will make sure you two are **executed** for such a trivial thing."

My green eyes shot open in shock. Her word of executing the two adolescent teens was taken off guard. Dustin was about to attack me but got Dylan instead but Luciana never killed me, though. Even though she was going to be punished, they shouldn't have a death penalty against them. I was the one to attack first, anyways.

Valkyrie turned her head to the four figures behind her and motioned her head for them to come forward.

Just on cue, two figures came over beside her and appeared before both Luciana and Dustin. Their hands extended out in front of them and placed on their forehead. Luciana held her brother's hand tightly, shaking in fear and still crying harder and harder as her life was about to be ended before her eyes. Dustin held tightly onto Luciana's hand as well and whispered quietly to her.

"We will go together, no matter what," then, before closing his eyes for the blow, Dustin lifted his cold black eyes at Valkyrie and grinned hopefully. "One day, you will the one executed and I will wait for that day in the afterlife."

Then, with the flash of light, the two fell down to floor silently. They were dead corpses. No soul left but their bodies left in the human world.

Dylan put her hands on my shoulder and tried to keep calm but she was still shaking nervously after witnessing that event. I just sat on the ground, speechless. My green eyes started to water up at the horrifying sight and my stomach lurched.

I wanted to cry. I seriously wanted to cry right here and now, even though that dead girl, a moment ago, wanted to kill me. This was just too brutal, especially for young wolves to be killed like that.

Valkyrie shifted her silver eyes on me and they returned to that friendly stare earlier. She lend her pale hand out to me and smiled brightly. "I hope you are alright, Avery. Don't think too much of today. You did nothing, for they were the enemies in this fight."

Once she hauled me back up, she turned her face at the stunned crowd of humans around us and sighed. "You two," she pointed to the other two figures waiting patiently for orders. "Erase their memories of today. The students, teachers, and administrators. There shall be a normal day tomorrow for everyone."

Then, with that, the figures and Valkyrie disappeared after she grinned in the background and said to me personally.

"Avery, you are a good child. Remain that way and nothing bad will come to you in the future."


	3. NOTICE!

**A/N: It's been awhile since I've updated this story. I know. But I'm back. I have AP classes this year in high school and things are harder than I expected them to be, quite frankly. So, updates are sluggish and especially since I currently have like 12 stories up and only two of them are finished (one being a one-shot fanfic). Therefore, my updates probably will take place over weekends or Friday (depending on when my marching band contests are, which are coming up quite quickly). **

**Also, not many people pay attention to this story and that's fine. I'll let everyone know this, as this author note will go to EVERY story. I will continue writing all my fanfics to the very end of which I want to end at from 10 chapters to 50 chapters, depending on where my plot was heading to for each. Some will be a lot shorter and others will be quite longer. This one is no exception. I expect this one to be the 30 range and my ROTG in the 50+ area. As for Just Another Year, my plan is somewhere between 25-35 chapters. So, as you can tell, updates will be hard and sluggishly, especially for the goals I've set for myself. I will publish this to every story and this list of my chapters for each of them. **

**My reasoning for writing such a long Author Note is very simple. I want everyone to know that I'm not discontinuing any story but just taking longer, since summer is no longer on my side. I always feel bad when I haven't updated in such a long time and wonder when I finally update, will anyone read this anymore? Constantly, that runs in my head and it kinda happened on my popular story "Breaking the Ice." I only had one previous review on it so far and I feel like everyone thinks I'm quitting the story because of not updating within a few weeks. So, this is mandatory for me to communicate with you guys and tell you flat out that all the stories will be continued and ended where they're supposed to. **

**As for how the stories will range in chapters. I'm giving everyone a rough estimate for each about where they will go to:**

**Breaking the Ice: 50+ **

**Forever Bound: 30+**

**Just Another Year: 25-30**

**Let's Play a Love Game: 15**

**Masked Emotions: 30-35**

**Perpetual Bounds: 40-50**

**The Forbidden Past: 15**

**The Siblings of Hell: 20**

**Unravel: 25-30**

**Waxing Crescent: 70+**

**So if you literally add up my estimations, it rounds out to about a combined total of 345 chapters for all these stories together. Therefore, you have to give me a little slack here because that's A LOT of chapters for one girl to write with AP homework every night, marching band, and other activities involving my family. **

**My updating schedule I won't bother posting because I'm kinda of scattered about. Whenever I'm in the mood for a certain story, that's usually the one updated that day. **

**So, until I update again, I hope you all understand. :)**

**~~~Alley Hitachiin**


End file.
